


Simply Worthy

by LullabyKnell



Series: LullabyKnell Art Collections [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comic, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Prompt Art, Trying to lift Mjolnir, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic based on a <a href="http://agentnicdown.tumblr.com/post/118088289675/steve-bucky-and-thor-chilling-after-a-battle">tumblr post</a> that goes like this:</p><p>"Steve, Bucky, and Thor chilling after a battle, sharing some of Thor’s special brew because they’re the only ones who can handle it.<br/>Thor setting the hammer on a table and grinning at Steve, <em>Care for another try?</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw agentnicdown's post and I absolutely had to. It was very well worth it. 
> 
> [Original Tumblr Post](http://agentnicdown.tumblr.com/post/118088289675/steve-bucky-and-thor-chilling-after-a-battle) | [Comic's Tumblr Post](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/128245254918/i-saw-this-post-by-agentnicdown-and-i-absolutely)

 

Their faces on the seventh page were by far the best part about drawing this thing.

I call the last page: Avengers AOU never happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://agentnicdown.tumblr.com/post/118088289675/steve-bucky-and-thor-chilling-after-a-battle) | [Comic's Tumblr Post](http://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/128245254918/i-saw-this-post-by-agentnicdown-and-i-absolutely)


End file.
